El dios de la destruccion
by Sonysnape
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a la tierra, ¿Podran Goku y sus amigos derrotar a ese enemigo? ¿quienes son los chicos que han llegado al torneo? ¿amigos? o ¿Enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo están?, bueno la verdad es que soy un fracaso xD tengo añales de añales de no actualizar muchas de mis historias pero la verdad que el tiempo no me deja… pero hoy vengo con una historia diferente, yo amo pero amo Dragón ball z y todas sus sagas, Así que he decidido hacer uno espero les guste ;).

**Caos el dios de la destrucción: **

La tierra estaba en paz después de que se derroto al malvado Majin Buu, había pasado un tiempo después de la gran batalla nuestro guerrero Goku estaba descansando junto a sus hijos Gohan y Goten a la orilla del rio.

**Goku: **¡Que tranquilidad! ¿Verdad muchachos?

Gohan y Goten se recostaron en la hierba disfrutando de la vegetación de la montaña Paoz estaban pensando en todo lo bueno que les había pasado después de 10 años de lo de Majin Buu, Gohan se había casado con Videl y tenían una hermosa niña llamada Pan, pues Goten aun estaba en la adolescencia tenía 17 años y pensaba mas en salir con chicas que en estudiar, siguieron en su descanso cuando sintieron una nave descender.

**Goten: **¡Miren! ¡Es de la corporación capsula es Trunks!

Trunks bajo de su nave, y saludo al trió de guerreros.

**Trunks: **Hola Gohan, Goten, señor Goku

**Goku: **Hola Trunks ¿Cómo va todo?

**Trunks: **Muy bien señor muchas gracias, venia porque… habrá un torneo de las artes marciales mañana y mi papa tiene pensando participar así que me envió a decirle que más le vale participar.

Goku se lo medito un poco, sería un buen entrenamiento y tal vez hayan muchos peleadores fuertes se levanto y sonrió.

**Goku: **De acuerdo Goten y yo participaremos.

En un lugar no muy lejos de aquí un grupo miraba un panfleto en una pared, una chica de cabello liso negro miraba con una sonrisa ese anuncio de seguro allí estaba lo que buscaba.

**¿?1: **¿En qué piensas?

**¿?2: **En ese torneo están los guerreros que busco, con ellos será suficiente ¿no te parece?

**¿?1: **Si tu lo dices, mejor vámonos el torneo es mañana.

Al día siguiente todos los guerreros estaban entrando para irse a inscribir al torneo de arte de marciales Goku iba muy emocionado siempre le había gustado pelear con luchadores muy fuertes, esperaba que este año fuera muy emocionante el torneo, siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon una voz en el parlante.

**Anunciante: **"A todos los que vienen a participar al torneo, se les ´pide de favor pasar a las pruebas preliminares"

**Pan: **Nos están llamando- Dijo emocionada Pan quien a pesar de sus cortos cuatro años estaba muy entusiasmada por participar- Abuelito Vegeta.

**Vegeta: **¡Que quieres mocosa!

**Pan: **Por favor no rompas la máquina de fuerza.

Vegeta hizo una mala cara, la nieta insolente de Kakarotto lo tenía fastidiado, no sabía de dónde había sacado decirle abuelito Vegeta, estaba harto era una vulgar y como gritaba.

**Gohan: **Señor Piccolo ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba Gohan

**Piccolo: **Si Gohan estoy bien, pero siento como que si algo malo sucederá este día, no solo malo, si no que algo bueno y algo malo, pero no estoy seguro.

**Gohan: **No se preocupe señor de seguro debe estar nervioso por la competencia.

**Piccolo: **Sigues siendo igual de ingenuo que tu padre Gohan.

**Gohan: **¿Por qué lo dice?

**Piccolo: **¿Alguna vez me he puesto nervioso en un torneo?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al límite donde solo los participantes podían pasar.

**Milk: **Buena suerte Goku, Goten- decía muy animada Milk

**Videl: **Gohan, Pan mucha suerte- Decía Videl a su esposo e hija- cuídala Gohan

**Bulma: **Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, mucha suerte igual tu Vegeta cuida a Bra

**Vegeta: **Lo hare mujer no seas tan escandalosa, además mi princesa es una guerrera heredera del trono, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Caminaron hasta llegar a la fila para la prueba preliminar estaban haciendo detrás de una chica de cabello negro liso.

**Goku: **¿Disculpa? – Pregunto amablemente Goku- ¿Aquí es para la prueba?

Ella sonrió amablemente y asintió.

**¿?2: **Si señor es aquí.

Vegeta se fastidio y se coloco detrás de Goku.

**Vegeta: **¡Deberían dejar de hacer estas cosas! Deberían dejarnos pasar nada mas, no sé por qué chicas tan débiles quieren participar.

La chica sonrió y volteo a ver a Vegeta.

**¿?2: **No se confié señor, puedo acabar con usted en menos de 30 segundos y con una mano atada a mi espalda.

**Vegeta: **¡Chiquilla insolente! ¿¡Como te atreves a decirme eso!? ¡Espera a que te toque pelear conmigo! ¡Te hare pedazos!

**Goku: **Ya cálmate Vegeta.

La fila fue avanzando hasta que llego el turno de un hombre de cabellos castaños que le llegaban a los hombros.

**Analista: **su nombre por favor

**¿?1: **Me llamo Li Sayaki

Sayaki paso frente a la máquina de fuerza y le golpeo para la sorpresa de los analistas la maquina marcaba 589, con los ojos muy abiertos dijeron.

**Analista: **¡589 puntos!

Goku y los demás también se sorprendieron, 589 puntos ese sujeto es muy fuerte, hace rato sintieron un ki impresionante sin duda alguna para Goku no era una persona ordinaria, Piccolo se lo suponía algo raro había en esos dos sujetos que iban delante de Goku tenían un poder escondido excepcional, después del sorpresivo puntaje llamaron a la chica que iba delante de Goku.

**Analista: **Su...Su nombre.

**¿?2: **Me llamo Reiki

Reiki paso al frente y golpeo la máquina de fuerza, para mas sorpresa de los analistas la maquina marcaba 900 puntos, con los ojos aun más abiertos.

**Analista: **¡900 puntos!

Reiki sonrió con mucha alegría y al pasar cerca de Vegeta que no salía de su asombro, se le helo la sangre al escucharla hablar, esa chiquilla no era ordinaria.

**Reiki: **Te espero en el combate Vegeta, será muy entretenido.

Al seguir caminando se encontró con Sayaki, quien la siguió.

**Sayaki: **Los dejamos sorprendidos ¿no?

**Reiki: **Si, este torneo estará muy entretenido.

Reiki volteo y se recostó en un árbol viendo como Goku golpeaba la máquina de fuerza, quien solo mostraba 150 puntos.

**Sayaki: **¿Estas segura que es el que buscas?

**Reiki: **Estoy segura, ese puntaje no es el real, el es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no te vayas a confiar si te toca pelear con él, tampoco te confíes de las chiquillas también llevan sangre sayajin puedo sentirlo.

**Sayaki: **De acuerdo.

**Reiki: **Vamos a comer tengo hambre.

¿Quienes serán estos sujetos tan poderosos?, ¿sera una nueva amenaza para Goku y sus amigos?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Avance del siguiente episodio:**

**¿?: **Quienes son ustedes

**Reiki: **Todo a su tiempo, pronto lo sabrás- paso muy de cerca de **¿? **Susurrándole en el oído- aun no se lo digas a tus amigos.


	2. Todo a su tiempo

Hola publico otro capítulo: D espero que les guste y espero sus reviews ;)

Goku y los demás iban caminando hacia los comedores, cuando Gohan llamo la atención de su padre.

**Gohan: **¿Padre?

**Goku: **¿Si Gohan?

**Gohan: **Estoy preocupado por esos dos sujetos

**Goku: **Yo también hijo, no son personas ordinarias tienen un ki impresionante.

**Pan: **abuelito ¿Qué crees que buscan?

**Goku: **No lo sé Pan, solo esperemos que no sea nada malo para la tierra.

Reiki y Sayaki iban saliendo del comedor cuando se toparon con Goku, ella sonrió y les dedico un asentamiento de cabeza y siguieron su camino, algo le pareció raro a Reiki, en ese grupo hacía falta uno, ¿Dónde estaría el duende verde?

**Piccolo: **Si me buscas estoy aquí- Decía Piccolo desde un árbol

**Reiki: **No lo buscaba señor

Piccolo bajo del árbol, y se acerco a ellos.

**Piccolo: **Ustedes no son personas ordinarias.

**Sayaki: **Creo que nos has descubierto.

**Piccolo: **Tienen un ki y un poder oculto sorprendente ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Reiki: **Todo a su tiempo, pronto lo sabrán- paso muy cerca de Piccolo susurrándole en el oído- aun no se lo digas a tus amigos.

Piccolo se quedo congelado ante las palabras de la joven, las palabras de ella eran como paralizantes como si tuviera algún poder con su voz, Piccolo se quedo inmóvil hasta que ellos se marcharon, los demás salieron del comedor después de que Goku dejaría sin alimentos a la cocina del restaurante.

**Goku: **Todo estuvo delicioso, Piccolo ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Piccolo: **Goku debemos tener cuidado esos sujetos, son una amenaza.

Todos llegaron al sorteo de los combates estaban muy nerviosos para saber a quién le tocaría pelear con quien, Vegeta iba sudando frio esperando que no le tocara pelear con esa chiquilla seria humillante si lo venciera además quería con todas su alma pelear con Kakarotto.

**Presentador: **¡Bienvenidos a este torneo de las artes marciales!- decía efusivo el presentador- esperamos que disfruten del espectáculo, ahora vamos al sorteo de los peleadores, comencemos con el participante Li Sayaki.

Sayaki camino hasta la caja y metió su mano en ella y saco la bola numero 6

**Presentador: **¡El participante Sayaki es el número seis! Ahora llamamos al participante Goku

Goku fue hacia la caja y metió su mano en ella sacando la bola numero 1

**Presentador: **¡El participante Goku es el participante numero uno! Ahora venga la participante Reiki

Reiki camino hacia la caja y metió su mano en ella sacando la bola numero 2

**Presentador: **¡La participante Reiki es la participante numero 2! ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta camino hacia la caja y metió su mano sacando la bola numero 4

**Presentador: **¡El participante Vegeta es el numero cuatro! El señor Vegeta peleara entre los ganadores de la batalla del participante Goku o la participante Reiki

Así fueron pasando quedando como contrincantes a Goten contra Pan y Bra contra Trunks, Sayaki pelearía contra Piccolo, y Gohan pelearía contra Vegeta, Reiki sonrió será una batalla interesante muy interesante.

**Vegeta: **Kakarotto tienes que ganarle a esa chiquilla.

**Goku: **No te preocupes Vegeta, además estoy feliz de que me tocara contra ella, amo pelear contra contrincantes fuertes, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ganarle.

Una persona escondida en la oscuridad viendo desde una pantalla todo lo que sucedida en el torneo rio maquiavélicamente, junto sus manos y continúo viendo esa pantalla.

**¿?: **Querida Reiki, con que allí te habías escondido, pero que sorpresa Sayaki está contigo, insectos inútiles como que si pidiéndole ayuda a esas sabandijas podrán salvar a la tierra de su destrucción ¡Nadie puede conmigo!, se los hare saber dentro poco ya lo vas a ver querida Reiki.

Reiki y Sayaki se encontraban sentados en el suelo no muy lejos del área de combate, Reiki estaba meditando mientras que Sayaki se la pasaba viendo a Piccolo que los miraba seriamente desde donde estaba su grupo.

**Sayaki: **Reiki el tipejo verde no deja de vernos.

**Reiki: **Lo sé, pero no hables más de lo necesario, recuerda que es Nameku tiene los oídos más agudos que los otros, sabrá de lo que hablamos.

Reiki levanto la mirada y vio a Piccolo que los miraba muy enojado, ella rio había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, Sayaki empezó a hablarle por la mente a Reiki.

**Sayaki: **"Reiki, dime cual es el plan"

**Reiki: **"El plan es, pelear con ellos ver cuán fuerte son y si nos convencen les diremos que queremos de ellos"

**Sayaki: **"¿Estas segura de esto?"

**Reiki: **"Sayaki, confió en Kibitoshin, el dijo que eran muy fuertes, tan fuertes que vencieron a Majin Buu, ¿te acuerdas de lo fuerte que era?, el supremo Kibitoshin tuvo que ocultarnos para que el no nos encontrara"

Terminaron de hablar al darse cuenta Piccolo estaba junto a ella viéndola seriamente y con los brazos cruzados.

**Piccolo: **Creo que es hora de que contestes a mis preguntas.

**Reiki: **Vaya eres rápido Nameku, solo te diré una cosa mi nombre es Reiki y soy la aprendiz del supremo Kaiosama, y ya que tú fuiste alguna vez el Kamisama de este mundo de seguro sabrás a que me refiero.

Piccolo no podía creerlo, ella era la aprendiza de Kibitoshin eso solo quería decir una cosa ella era la guardiana de la tierra y sus elementos tierra, aire, fuego y agua, se quedo congelado ella era poderosa muy poderosa.

**Piccolo: **¿Qué buscas aquí?

**Reiki: **Todo a su tiempo.

Ella se levanto y escucharon la voz del presentador llamando a todos los concursantes a que se mantuvieran cerca ya que se iniciarían los combates, Reiki se levanto y camino cerca de Piccolo.

**Reiki: **¿no vienes?

Llegaron donde estaban los demás y ella se coloco a la par de Goku solamente arreglando un poco su cabello y vio a Goku y le dedico una sonrisa, Goku se la devolvió y colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo un poco.

**Goku: **Lastima que pelearemos ya, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos los que le escucharon que estaban cerca de él se cayeron de espaldas, el presentador llamo la atención de todos.

**Presentador: **¿¡Están listos!? Vamos a comenzar con nuestro primer combate, vamos a llamar al participante Goku y a la participante Reiki.

La pelea de Reiki y Goku va a iniciar ¿ganara tan fácilmente Goku?

**Avance del siguiente episodio:**

**¿?: **¡Deténganse!

Reiki conocía esa voz y apareció en medio de ellos.


	3. ¿¡La hija de quien?

Goku y Reiki caminaban hacia la plataforma, Reiki miraba a su alrededor era mucha la gente que iba a ese torneo a ver los combates, y diviso a la familia del guerrero Goku apoyándolo desde el palco de honor.

**Milk: **¡Vamos Goku tu puedes! Eres el más fuerte de la tierra.

Ambos se colocaron en la plataforma, recibiendo las instrucciones del animador, si uno de ellos se rendía, quedaba inconsciente o se saliera de la plataforma seria el perdedor, querían una pelea limpia y quedaría descalificado aquel que matara a su oponente, ambos estaban listos y se habían colocado en posición de combate esperando la indicación para iniciar.

**Presentador: **¿Listos? ¡Que empiece el combate!

Ellos estaban en posición y el que actuó primero fue Reiki que se movió rápido le asesto una patada en el estomago a Goku mandándolo al otro extremo de la plataforma, Goku se levanto sin mucha dificultad sabia que esa chica no era ordinaria así que tendría que pelear con todas sus fuerzas, riendo un poco.

**Goku: **Vaya se ve que tienes mucha fuerza pequeña, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de jugar y peleamos en serio?

**Reiki: **Me parece bien.

Ambos empezaron a luchar con mucha velocidad los espectadores solo veían pequeños flash de luz, los guerreros podían verlos claramente, esa chica peleaba estupendamente, y estaban animando a Goku.

**Pan: **¡Vamos abuelito tu puedes!

En la pelea Reiki bajo un poco la guardia y Goku le golpeo el estomago con su codo haciéndola descender a la plataforma, Reiki se toco un poco el estomago la verdad era que ese tal Goku tenía fuerza, pero sabía que aun no le estaba pegando con todas su fuerzas.

**Reiki: **Me impresiona señor Goku, ¿eso es todo lo que tiene?

**Presentador: **¡Es increíble la participante Reiki se puso de pie! ¡Estamos disfrutando de un gran espectáculo!

**Goku: **Me sorprende tu fortaleza Reiki, con gusto te mostrare todo mi poder

Goku descendió y se coloco frente a ella y empezó a expulsar su ki, Reiki estaba sorprendida su poder aumentaba, aumentaba y aumentaba Goku término de expulsar su Ki y se convirtió en súper Sayajin.

**Reiki: **Me impresiona su poder señor, yo puedo hacer eso.

Para sorpresa de Goku, Reiki se acomodo el pantalón y saco una cola de mono todos se sorprendieron y Goku se quedo petrificado.

**Goku: **esa cola… ¿Eres una sayajin?

**Reiki: **Así es.

Reiki empezó a expulsar su ki, Goku estaba demasiado sorprendido el poder de Reiki era sorprendente cuando Reiki termino de expulsar su ki se convirtió en súper sayajin, ambos se lanzaron al combate ambos peleaban fuertemente esquivando golpes de una manera sorprendente y muy rápido, Reiki le asesto un golpe a Goku a en el rostro haciéndolo caer en la plataforma haciendo un enorme cráter.

**Milk: **¡oh no esa sayajin acabara con mi Goku! ¡Alguien deténgala!

**Vegeta: **Kakarotto ¿estas bien?

**Goku: **Si, estoy bien Vegeta, esa sayajin es muy poderosa, pero no me daré por vencido ¡Bien! ¡Prepárate! ¡Kame!- Goku comenzando a hacer la bola de energía- ¡Hame!

Reiki también tenía una bola de energía en sus manos, ahora debían terminar con esto.

**Reiki: **¡Terminemos con esto!

Ambos iban a soltar su bola de energía cuando una voz los interrumpió.

**¿?: **¡Deténganse!

Reiki conocía esa voz era, y apareció en medio de ellos dos ambos exclamaron

**Goku &amp; Reiki: **¡Kibitoshin!

Goku se sorprendió se coloco una mano en la cabeza- no entendió nada ¿conoces a Kibitoshin?

-Si.

**Kibitoshin: **yo puedo explicarte eso Goku, pero para eso deben dejar de pelear o si no pueden destruir el lugar, el poder de ambos es demasiado además porque… Reiki es tu hija Goku.

Todos gritaron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que Kibitoshin decía, esa niña era la hija de Goku ¿pero cómo era posible?, Milk corrió enseguida donde estaba Goku, el le debía una explicación, corrió donde él estaba y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

**Milk: **¿¡Que significa esto Goku!? ¿De dónde salió esta hija tuya?

**Goku: **Milk te juro que no lo sé, te juro que no te he sido infiel

Reiki solo los observaba, Kibitoshin dijo que eran fuertes pero nunca le había dicho que él era su padre.

**Kibitoshin: **señora Milk cálmese por favor- decía Kibitoshin- Goku tiene razón el no le ha sido infiel, eso es porque Reiki también es hija suya.

Milk se quedo con los ojos blanco con el rostro azul.

**Milk: **¿Qué?

Kibitoshin empezó a relatar como sucedió todo, en realidad Reiki era la hermana gemela de Goten y les conto de cómo cada planeta del universo tiene un protector de los elementos de dicho planeta, los elementos eran cuatro: Tierra, Aire, Agua y Fuego, la leyenda decía que quien fuera el guardián de algún planeta tenía el poder de manipular los cuatro elementos, la destinada para ser la guardiana de la tierra resulto ser Reiki, pero al escuchar acerca de la leyenda Caos el dios de la destrucción quería gobernar el universo, uno a uno fue eliminando a los guardianes de algunos planetas al escuchar acerca de eso no tuvieron otra opción de sacar a Reiki del vientre de su madre y que se incubara de otra manera, una manera en la que Caos no se enterara, todos querían digerir lo que el supremo Kibitoshin estaba diciendo hasta Reiki estaba sorprendida, sabía que ella era la guardiana de la tierra pero no sabía que había sucedido todo eso.

**Milk: **Por eso fue que- dijo al fin Milk- cuando fui a la primera consulta del doctor me dijo que eran gemelos, pero cuando fui a la segunda cita solo había uno.

Kibitoshin asintió el vio a Reiki que tenía su mirada perdida hacia un punto de la plataforma, después de tantos años preguntándole a Kibitoshin y al supremo Kaiosama acerca de sus padres ellos jamás quisieron decirle nada, ella bajo la mirada y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenia sentimientos encontrados sentía alegría por al fin encontrar a sus padres como ella había deseado desde que tenía memoria y una ira que corría en su interior al saber que sus maestros la habían engañado.

**Kibitoshin: **¿Reiki? ¿Este bien?

**Reiki: **¡Eres un tonto Shin!

Ella salió volando con mucha rapidez perdiéndose de la vista, el estaba desconcertado y volvió su vista a Goku y a Milk que también estaban algo triste por la reacción de Reiki.

**Kibitoshin: **Goku, Milk siento haberles escondido eso tanto tiempo, pero era lo mejor, si no lo hubiéramos hecho Reiki hubiera estado perdida y la tierra también.

Goku le coloco una mano en su hombro, y le sonrió y le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

**Goku: **No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto, se que Reiki lo entenderá… Milk y yo iremos a hablar con ella.

Goku tomo de la mano a Milk había sentido el ki de Reiki parar en un lugar y se le transportaron allí, al llegar la buscaron con le vista y la vieron sentada en la orilla del rio abrazando sus rodillas y la cara enterrada en ella, estaba llorando, Milk no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al verla, Goku se enterneció y se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, Reiki levanto la mirada y vio a su padre y se lanzo a abrazarlo y rompió a llorar, Goku y Milk la abrazaron.

**Reiki: **Papa, Mama, no saben cuánto desee conocerlos, los extrañe mucho.

**Milk: ** yo también hija, siempre quise conocerte- dijo esto acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña.

**Goku: **También yo hija, pero debes recordar que Kibitoshin y el supremo Kaiosama lo hicieron por salvarte.

Reiki se limpio las lagrimas sabia que ellos tenían razón y asintió se había extralimitado al haberle gritado a Kibitoshin.

**Reiki: **Si tienen razón.

**Goku: **Reiki solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué apareciste hasta hoy?

**Reiki: **Bueno todo estos años he estado recibiendo un entrenamiento de Kibitoshin y el supremo Kaiosama, cuando pelearon con Majin Buu yo estaba en el planeta supremo, pero el supremo Kaiosama decidió mantenerme oculta, pero ahora la cosa es diferente, Caos despertó del sueño que le puso el supremo kaiosama y quiere eliminar a los últimos guardianes de la galaxia Sayaki y yo.

Goku se estremeció así que el quería acabar con Reiki y Sayaki.

**Goku: **¿Qué paso con los demás?

**Reiki: **Fueron exterminados por Caos, por eso Kibitoshin decidió hacer lo que menciono, con Caos despierto es capaz de destruir la tierra, por eso debemos detenerlo.

**Goku: **Lo vamos a vencer hija tienes nuestra ayuda.

Reiki abrazo a su padre, Goku le correspondió el abrazo vaya quien lo iba a decir el tenía una hija, aunque se sentía triste que no pudo disfrutarla de pequeña pero desde hoy le darían el amor que ella se merecía.

**Reiki: **Sera mejor que volvamos al torneo, no terminamos nuestro combate.

**Goku: **¡Si!

Una presencia detuvo a Reiki y la conocía bien.

**¿?: **Hola Reiki, tengo tiempo sin verte, desde que Kibitoshin y tú me durmieron

Ella tembló, no eso no era posible el era.

**Reiki: **Maldita sea Caos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goku y Milk se sorprendieron cuando Reiki dijo que ese era Caos, ella se coloco delante de sus padres, no permitiría que él les hiciera daño.

**Caos: **Aun no vengo a pelear Reiki- rio perversamente- veo que al fin ya no eres una huérfana sin hogar.

**Reiki: **¡nunca he sido una huérfana sin hogar, siempre he tenido hogar!.

Caos la miraba con desprecio, decidió solamente hacerle un daño pequeño y le lanzo una bola de energía haciéndola volar lejos.

**Reiki: **¡Aaaaah!

**Goku: **¡Reiki! Hija ¿estas bien? ¡Eres un maldito!

Goku se lanzo hacia Caos peleando con él, Caos con mucha dificultad esquivaba los golpes el padre de Reiki era en realidad fuerte, decidió pelear en serio y se puso en una posición que Reiki conocía bien la posición de la grulla.

**Reiki: **¡Papa! ¡No lo hagas!- Reiki voló hacia él y lo jalo del brazo- el utiliza la posición de la grulla es una ataque mental te desconcentra para luego matarte debemos irnos ahora.

Un muy sorprendido Caos empezó a aplaudir de manera burlona.

**Caos: **vaya querida Reiki conoces bien mis ataques pero ¿Cómo que te irás tan fácil?,

Reiki sonrió y voló para quedar frente.

**Reiki: **Porque soy la hija de Goku.

Reiki se convirtió en Súper Sayajin y de un golpe lo mando a la orilla del rio.

**Caos: **¿Eso es todo Reiki? ¿Qué harás ahora?

Reiki levanto sus manos y concentro todo su ki viendo al rio, Caos vio como el rio se desbordaba ella voló con fuerza para tomar a su madre de la mano y elevarla ella aun estaba en shock, Goku ayudo a Reiki a cargar a Milk.

**Reiki: **Esto detendrá a Caos un momento debimos ir al torneo.

Reiki solo escucho las maldiciones de Caos en su cabeza.

"Esto no se queda así, Reiki te doy un año para que te prepares tú y tus amigos, quiero tener una pelea digna, no ganaran por supuesto nadie detiene al dios de la destrucción, luego de eso seré el dueño de la galaxia".

Cuando llegaron al lugar del torneo Kibitoshin vio a Reiki muy cansada.

**Kibitoshin: **¿usaste tus poderes? ¿Qué paso?

**Reiki: **Caos se nos apareció y nos ataco, use mi poder del agua solo para frenarlo un poco, me hablo en mi cabeza, piensa atacarnos en un año, nos da un año para entrenar y pelear con el.

Diciendo lo anterior Reiki empezó a sentirse mal y estaba tambaleándose Kibitoshin se dio cuenta de aquello y se acerco a ella y ella cayo sobre su pecho, Kibitoshin la cargo.

**Goku: **¡Reiki!

**Kibitoshin: **Ella esta bien, aun le cuesta manejar sus poderes, dudo que pueda pelear mas.

**Presentador: **En ese caso ¡El participante Goku es el ganador!

Kibitoshin cargo a Reiki hasta el palco de honor, y la coloco en un sofá, al sentir el movimiento ella se despertó de repente.

**Reiki: **Shin ¿Qué paso?

**Kibitoshin: **Ya todo esta bien, te cansaste al usar tus poderes, si Caos vendrá en un año tenemos que entrenar duro.

Ella asintió, sabia lo que significaba tenían que volver al planeta supremo, ahora se lo pensaba mejor ahora que conocía a su familia, queria pasar tiempo con ellos, pero debían entrenar para salvar a la tierra.

**Kibitoshin: **Se lo que piensas Reiki, puedes pasar tiempo con tu familia, se que Goku te entranara bien.

**Reiki: **Pero, Sayaki y yo somos tus aprendices

**Kibitoshin: **Reiki Goku es el ser mas poderoso de la tierra, el te entranara y yo estare aquí, además creo que tu madre no volverá a soltarte jamás.

Terminando de decir eso se escucho los gritos de Milk en el corredor, al parecer venia a toda velocidad.

**Milk: **¡Reiki! ¡Reiki!

Entro violentamente en el palco, dejando asustados a los presentes.

**Reiki: **Mama, estoy bien en serio.

Al terminar el dia del torneo se sorprendieron que Pan fue la ganadora del torneo dejando a Bra en segundo lugar Reiki sonrio esas niñas eran poderosas, Kibitoshin les comunico la decisión de que Reiki se quedaría en la tierra el año entero para que entrenara con su familia para el combate con Caos, todos recibieron muy bien esa decisión, a Milk le pareció una idea esplendida aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo de que las mujeres pelearan pero si Reiki debía pelear lo permitiría, Milk le dijo a Goku que permitiría que Reiki peleara si le permitían que inscribiera a Reiki en la escuela donde estaba Goten y Trunks, a Reiki le pareció una perdida de tiempo ya el antepasado supremo la había educado pero acepto para que su madre le permitiera pelear, llegaron a casa y a Reiki le gusto el lugar le dieron una habitación y se acosto allí, la cama era comoda había olvidado que era dormir en una, pero le preocupaba que Caos dañara a su familia, entrenaría duro para derrotarlo y lo haría.

**Fin del capitulo:**

Gracias a Reina Brassica por su review, espero que este capitulo te guste ;) los veo en la próxima.

**Avance del capitulo:**

**¿?: **Veo que no se te hace difícil

**¿?: **Por supuesto que no, es muy fácil.


End file.
